Fairytale
by LeagueofLegs
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukino Yukinoshita have been anything but friends in the last few months, but will his final stand with her lead him to be played into the hands of somebody far more deviant?


"Listen, Yukino."

Beads of sweat trickled down my face with the utmost prolongment. I felt each one leave a slight tingling sensation as they crawled further down my skin.

"I think it would be better if we broke up."

I snapped my eyes shut the moment the words slipped through my lips. I knew it wouldn't be easy, but this sensation was unbearable. Every moment dragged on to infinity as I waited for the unsatisfactory response of the girl standing before me. As I unlocked the tight grip on my eyelids and squinted, watching for a bawling girl, I got nothing of the sort. There was only Yukinoshita, standing before me with silent tears rolling down her eyes and her trademark smile of defeat that I had seen too much of these past few months. If there was a hell, this was it.

"I understand."

Yukino Yukinoshita was a delicate girl. She had it worse than I ever could possibly imagine. To at least some extent I knew this before, but it was only after I had began my romantic relationship with her that I realized that this girl had a problem that could not be solved by me, nor her sister, or her parents, or really anybody for that matter except for her. She was in an infinite loop of defeat to a point where her will had been shattered over and over again. I think the original reason I wanted to start dating her wasn't because I felt there was good chemistry between us, but more likely because she I thought that between her and Yuigahama, she was the one who needed me most. I felt some unwelcome need to care for her and be there when she needed me. It was something that I never wanted to feel, but nevertheless I felt that way. It wasn't a week after I asked her on a date that I started to realize that she began to fall into this idea of a relationship far too easily, considering the way she acted beforehand.

Now after three months of Yukinoshita leaning on my shoulder, it's like she's forgotten how to walk on two feet. That's what brought me to the hardest thing that I've ever done in my life.

"Listen, it's not what you thi-"

"No, I understand. Really. I'm relying on you too much, aren't I?"

Shit. She understands completely.

As she wiped the tears from her eyes, Yukinoshita looked straight at me with her broken smile like she has always done when I'm around. Even now, when the guy who she cares for more than anything else in the world breaks up with her, she just accepts the outcome without resistance.

"I… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's for the best, isn't it? I can't keep relying on you like this."

"Do... do you want me to walk you home?"

"No, I'm okay. It isn't to far from here."

And just like that, she turned around and began to walk away from me. I wanted so bad to at least say something. Something that would have any effect on her. But as usual, I never really could help anybody to begin with. If I had to explain my life in terms of a curse, I would say I was in an infinite loop.

I stopped by master Donut to get some coffee. Usually I might get something sweet to go with a coffee drink, but today I needed something bitter to at least help me cope with my current situation. Plus, my wallet was about to begin puffing out dust soon if I didn't watch my spending.

I ordered a cup of black coffee and sat at a table sitting in silence. My mind was blank. I felt like I was trying to paint my latest work as a professional artist, but suddenly I couldn't put pen to paper. It was an awful feeling of despair, knowing that for the last three months I've done nothing to help Yukinoshita, and will continue to be useless. I try and think back to what Ms. Hiratsuka said to me. "I'm not saying it has to be you that helps her, but I want it to be you."

 _In the end, I really can't do anything._ That's the thought that played in my head over and over again, until I heard my name called right next to me like it was on cue off of some cheap movie script.

"Yahello!"

It was none other than Haruno Yukinoshita. Like I said, right on cue.

"Look, I'm really interested in talking right now. Could you sit somewhere else?"

"My my, you're in a sour mood today. Well, more than usual anyway."

She helped herself to the chair on the opposite side of the table I was sitting at, holding her signature grin at me. I looked down, digging my eyes into a book I had just pulled out. I wasn't actually reading it. Actually, it has been in my possession for a very long time now, and yet I still barely know what it's about. I'm not a huge reader, but I like to keep it around for times like this, where I want to pull myself out of the situation without physically leaving. The older Yukinoshita sister didn't buy it though. She gave me a puzzled look, then tried starting a conversation anyway.

"So, what's wrong? You can tell your big sis Haruno everything."

"I don't really-"

"Did you finally break up with her?"

That one caught me off guard. I looked up to see Haruno again, still wearing her smile. I've always disliked that smile, but I especially hated it right now. I feel like it's mocking me. Telling me that she can see through me at all times, but I'm not allowed to see through her even slightly. That's why when I break that smile, it almost gives me a sense of accomplishment. However it also alerts me that I've likely taken a wrong turn. I stay silent, waiting for her to speak again. She doesn't need an answer from me, since she knew the answer before she even came in. The most I can give her for an answer without the all of the pitiful emotions I felt flooding back is a sour look.

"So do you understand why I'm harsh on her now? It's the only way I can bring her to action. Otherwise she'd never do anything herself."

Her smile weakened, like a barrier being sieged upon. I didn't want to press the idea further, but at the same time, that statement she made just bothered me.

"That's a lie."

"Hmm? How so?"

"I've been there, wanting to coat my rotten decisions in an icing of excuses so that I feel better about them; try to make them seem justified. But deep down, the only person you're fooling is yourself. Your treatment towards her might be aiding her in the long run, but that isn't why you're doing it. It's a lot more selfish than that."

I finished my sentence realizing that I was looking down at the table, and I snapped my head up in surprise. It felt like I had woken up from a trance. It was a rude statement that I shouldn't have said, but it just slipped out of my mouth unintentionally. The smile from her face was completely gone, but when I was about to apologize, it suddenly came back out of nowhere.

"Uhm-"

"That's what I love about you Hikigaya. You see right past everything. You can read people to an extent that never fails to impress me. And if I'm to be honest," She proceeded put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand, while getting as close to my face as possible in one swift action, "I'm a bit scared of that ability of yours."

I backed up a bit. This woman could be seriously scary sometimes. I must've had a stupid look on my face, because Haruno began to chuckle at me a bit as she leaned back into her seat.

"You really are interesting, you know that?"

"You'd be the first to think that."

"So," She began to stretch back in her chair, "you finally broke up with her, huh?"

She repeated the same question she said just a minute ago, but with a more casual tone this time.

"Weren't you the one always pushing me to get together with her?"

"Well, I wanted you to get to know her on a more personal level. She really liked you, but she was too shy to completely open up to you unless she was in a romantic relationship with you."

"So basically, you just made me the centerpiece of one of your puppet shows?"

"No, not at all. If I wanted to entertain myself, I'd go cause trouble for Hayama. I wanted to help you. You do understand now, right? How there's nothing you can do to help her?"

"I…"

I didn't want to admit it, but yes, that's exactly how I felt. She was too deep in her rabbit hole to the point where any support I provide her I'm afraid she'll begin to rely on too much. I sighed in defeat.

"And how does this information help me?"

"Well, the answer is already in front of you. You just don't see it the way I do. You will eventually though."

I didn't respond. My instincts didn't let me. I knew for the most part at least what this girl was trying to say to me, but I didn't like it. _The answer is already in front of you._ I'm sitting here moping about how I can't do anything to help Yukino, and yet she's telling me that that's a good thing, because I have potential freedom from the situation. Maybe deep down, I knew that the situation was a burden to me, but I don't think I ever thought of it that way. That sounds like something the old me would have believed.

"Don't look so conflicted. She'll get over you, eventually, and either grow herself as a person, or find somebody else. Remember what I said? _You can't really call it genuine._ "

"That was a cruel statement. If you were talking to anybody but me, I think you would have been lashed out at by now."

"Well, it's because I'm talking to Hikigaya Hachiman that I can be so honest. She perked up her expression, changing the flow of the conversation. "Anyway, do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

"Um, pardon?"

If I had a friend for every time Haruno has caught me off guard, I'd probably be as popular as Hayama.

"Oh come on, you heard me. You shouldn't make a cute girl repeat herself!"

"I thought the only reason you went on dates was to gain the favor of other rich families or businesses."

"Even I like to let loose and have a little fun once in awhile. Doesn't walking around with a girl as dashing as I excite your mind even remotely?"

Maybe it would if you were as 'dashing' on the inside as you were on the outside.

"I'll… think about it."

I didn't think about it. In fact, I didn't even give it another thought. There was no way she could expect me to go on me to go on a date with her when I had much better things to be doing on a saturday. Well okay, maybe not _better_ , but things I'd at least rather be doing. Besides, I don't have the stamina or the personality to go on a date, especially after the events of today.

Or so I thought.

"Big bro, get up right now!"

"Five more minutes."

"Don't you five more minutes me! Do you know who I just got a call from?"

Oh no.

"How are you so thick-skulled that you wouldn't show up to a date after you were asked out by a such a cute girl! And you call yourself a man?"

"Never have I ever called myself a man. Can I go back to sleep?"

Komachi pulled the blankets off of my bed, pulling a gust of cold wind straight towards me. I suddenly felt the freezing air surge through my body, and wanted nothing more than to be back under the comfort of my warm blanket. I contemplated actually being a corpse being awoken from the dead after one hundred years of cozy sleep in my coffin. Maybe I would enjoy the lifestyle of a rotting corpse better than my current one.

"Komachi? Am I dead?"

"Hey, you're listening, right!?"

"Yeah yeah, I'm getting up."

If I wasn't such a lazy, boring person, I think I might have held a possibly violent resentment for Haruno at that moment. However due to my sister, it wasn't long before I arrived at master Donut, our meeting spot, in an outfit much nicer that I would have hoped to wear. It still wasn't very nice in comparison to what Haruno was wearing. She was decked out in a full vibrant violet dress with a shoulder strap on only one side and glistening sparkles all over it. And yet, the feature that most stood out to me was the amount of cleavage left uncovered. I hate myself for blushing at it, knowing this was probably her intention. I was hoping this would be quick and casual, but clearly this girl had different plans.

"Oh? Did your sister not tell you that we were going out in full formal wear?"

"I don't appreciate you using my sister as bait to lure me outside. I don't own a suit, nor anything even remotely as fancy as what you're wearing. What I have on right now is the nicest thing I've probably ever worn in my life."

That was a lie. I actually had a full suit that my parents had bought me, but wanted to wear something that would make me stand out as little as possible. I had a button-up shirt on under a dull brown blazer, and khakis. Hell, even this was far too flashy for my liking.

"We should go get you fitted then! I know a great tailor nearby."

"Woah woah woah, I don't have the money or the need for anything that nice."

"Think of it as a gift from me. Come on come on, let's go!"

Without another word I was pulled from my usual slouch. Haruno grabbed my arm and pulled in into her cleavage with the enthusiasm of a newlywed on her honeymoon. I wonder if she held this same level of enthusiasm and flirtatious nature towards businessmen she was negotiating with. I was close enough to this girl to notice some small details about her: The fresh scent in her hair, the shine of her hair, and the glow in her flawless face, and of course, her large breast pressing into my forearm. Everywhere you'd find a small imperfection on your usual girl, you'd find the opposite on this one. It only strengthened the illusion of her flawlessness. That's why for me, it was much easier to see just how fake she really was.

Everybody has problems. If a girl seems perfect, that just means you aren't around her when she's dealing with her problems, or that she tries to hard to hide them.

"So, what kind of girl do you like Hachiman? Slim, or maybe a bit on the meaty side? What about hair? Black or brunette? Blonde even?"

The speed and intensity of these questions, combined with the demanding smile on Haruno's face pressed me into a corner.

"I have never been in a position where I would have the right to be picky. I would be happy with just about any-"

I stopped myself. Maybe this statement would have been true at the start of this year, but due to certain circumstances, I can't agree with it anymore. I looked at Haruno, waiting so eagerly for me to finish my sentence when I doubt she didn't already know what I was about to say.

"I have never had enough experience with girls to know that if any one type is better than the other."

She waited a moment, almost as if trying to deeply analyse the situation at hand, then continued.

"Why are you so boring?" She paused for a moment, "you couldn't possibly like small breasts over big ones though, right?"

The girl beside me, still holding my arm to her, pressed it even deeper into her cleavage emphasizing that she herself wasn't lacking in the slightest. I blushed again.

"Well… I wouldn't say small breasts are worse-"

"So you like small breasts better then?"

"Well I mean, not exactly, but they aren't- Hold on, stop right there. You're ability in leading questions is fearsome!"

She let out a giggle, and I responded with my usual sigh.

"I'm glad you're enjoying my entertainment. I'm here every week."

"You seriously are hilarious, Hachiman!"

I'm not sure if she noticed, but I could feel the piercing glares of other men around me, and I could hear their thoughts too. _What is that lowlife doing with a girl like her? I'm twice the man he is._ I might as well be psychic. Sorry guys, but trust me. You don't want her.

"Could we hurry up a bit? The dress you're wearing brings in wishful glares, but my being by your side turns them murderous."

"Don't worry, we're just about there. Oh, that reminds me! I forgot to ask, but what do you think of my dress?"

 _Don't look at her breasts. Don't look at her breasts. Don't look at her breasts._

"It's… it looks very good on you."

I'm not sure if I had let my face get red, but I looked away from her direction so she couldn't comment on it if I had.

"Really? Thanks."

The girl proceeded to show me a smile that wasn't like something I had seen her wear before. It seemed… genuine. If I wasn't blushing before, I was now. I couldn't avert my eyes from this unseen fortune. She looked down, holding her smile. I realized that she wasn't smiling _at_ me, but because she really was having a happy moment. I gave a calm smile, just at the situation. I hate to admit it, but I actually kind of enjoyed this silence. It was refreshing, and something new. I almost felt special for being able to see this side of a girl who only smiled because she was supposed to.

It was short lived however, as Haruno signaled that we had arrived at our destination, and gestured towards a small building that was squished between two larger ones. In fact, I didn't notice it before, but we seemed to be in an area I wasn't familiar with; mainly because it was full of four to five star restaurants and fashion stores. I felt a bit too shabby for a place like this.

We walked in to be met with a middle-aged woman with breasts as big as her glasses were thick. I couldn't take my eyes off of her massive cleavage, but found myself regretting it heavily when I looked towards Haruno and noticed her gazing right at me. Frightening! This was no normal date. This girl is watching my every move. Be cautious Hachiman! The look on her face told me how intrigued she was at my behavior too. Double frightening! Thankfully, the person who took my measurements wasn't the woman who greeted us, but an older looking man. I don't know if I would have been able to take a woman with that much _feature_ touching me up and down, using only a measuring tape to separate our skin.

It wasn't long before they had a suit prepared for me that was about my size. I put in on in a changing room, and came back out. Haruno seemed to be looking out for my return, and walked back to me when she saw me.

"Wow, you look stunning! Hold on a second."

She suddenly got a bit too close to me, to the point where I could just barely feel her breath on me. A gentle stroke from her smooth hand pushed the lingering strokes of hair covering my forehead back behind my ear on both sides. A soft tingle spread across my skin from where her fingers grazed me. I saw a smile on her face as she backed away to look at me as a whole.

"There, much better! That look really suits you!"

"Yeah, it's scratchy as hell though."

I personally didn't completely despise the look, but there's nothing in this world that could convince me to put this much effort into my fashion choices on a regular basis. Not even Haruno pushing. As we exited the store, I gave some more thought to the suit she had bought. It was actually really nice.

"Hey… Uhm, th-"

"Ah ah ah, there's no reason to thank me yet. Because right now you owe me, and I'd like to redeem that for a dinner at a nice restaraunt."

To be honest, I really despised the thought of going to a nice restaurant. I wasn't rich, so I barely had the on-hand funds to pay for something like that for myself, let alone Haruno. Plus, I really didn't belong in a place like that.

"I bet they have really nice desserts, if you're interested."

"Well, I mean… I guess it couldn't hurt, could it?"

"Great! Let's depart then!"

And so, we went to a nearby place with reservations and everything. Haruno got the both of us in immediately of course, with the invulnerable status she held to her name. The host also gave me quite a devious stare, just like many other guys. I guess having a high job status doesn't really by itself make you any more or less than the average person deep down, does it? You still think just like everybody else. While I ordered a small meal to keep in balance with the amount of money in my pocket, and Haruno did the same, I assume to keep up her ideal image with all these people around her. Honestly, I felt some of that pressure myself. I didn't realize it until the pain began to kick in, but I was keeping my posture in a way that hurt my back.

This whole experience wasn't exactly favorable for me. As far as Haruno and I, we only made some small talk. In fact, I'm surprised she didn't bring up the events from yesterday at this point in time. It was kind of convenient however, as that was the one thing I really wanted to hide behind closed doors today. Especially because I was on a date with the older Yukinoshita sister.

The one thing I really did take in however, were the fresh-made Macarons I had for dessert. That was truly an amazing experience. They were a bit too cutesy, but the the taste was pure bliss; something that doesn't come by much for a loner.

"Hikki, aren't you forgetting something?"

The vicious glare of the girl before me pierced through my skull as she held up the checkbook given to her by the waiter who passed by us. And contrary to what you'd think, her grin only flared her eyes out more at me. After regaining a grasp of the situation from Haruno's frightful glare, I gave her my trademark sigh.

"Layoff. Even if I did have the cash on hand to pay for your meal, I don't think I'd be able to spend that much on you."

She almost had a bit of a surprise on her face from my response. I guess I caught her off guard.

"What, never had a guy _not_ offer to pay for the meal?"

"Well, I've never had a guy blatantly say he's not going to even offer. I guess you'd have to expect it from a girl like me, huh?"

"Well maybe this is just the first time you've been on a date with somebody who doesn't have enough money to spare."  
"Isn't that just a glorified way of saying you're selfish?"

"I mean, isn't paying you off just so you might like me more also selfish? The only woman who deserves me isn't one who wants my money, but instead my amazing personality."

Haruno's response was a bit of a giggle, followed by a kind smirk. This was her usual reaction to my jokes, which was quite a different tone from Yukino's creative insults. I think while I'm more comfortable with the negative terms thrown at me in a playful matter, the slightly deviant laughter that the older sister puts out is a nice, clean change of pace. People only really laughed _at_ me, which I didn't care too much for once I got used to. I could never really tell if Haruno was laughing at me or with me, but I think this time it was with. Even if the joke was cheap, I enjoyed the kick she got out of it. I may have even let a bit of a smile into my expression as I took in the moment.

"Well Hikki, as long as the sun still hangs behind the horizon, I'm in your care. How are you going to finish off this night? Are we going to go sit under the stars? Will you walk me home and make a move in the dark of the night? I'm curious what you have in mind."

"The arcade."

"The- the arcade?"

Okay see, there it is. Now she's laughing _at_ me. I knew that much all too well.

"Well, I guarantee that this is something I can best you at. You're far too enveloped in business and school to have time for games. This is yet another moment where I can show off one of my 108 talents! Video-games!"

Or so I thought…

"Hey, wait, okay stop. This doesn't add up. How many times have you beat me at this machine?"

"Oh come on, you must've been counting too! Thirty-four times and counting."

Thirty-four? Shit, I could have sworn it was only twenty-six. This is bad. I can't have myself shamed in front of a girl like this, especially Haruno!

"Hey Hikki, what's this one? I think I've seen it before."

Her eyes switched from the fighting game we were playing to a crane machine nearby. Woah, this could be dangerous. If she doesn't know the capabilities of one of those death traps, she might just fall for it. I have to warn her!

"Woah Haruno, watch out! That machine is known for stealing money from innocent children and adults alike! Only somebody with lots of experience could-"

"Oh shoot, I got the wrong one."

She got something on the first try. How depressing…

"How in the hell did you do that!?"

"Oh, uhm… Just instinct I guess?"

My bullshit detector is beeping like it's a bomb about to go off right now.

"I didn't get the one I want though. Here, I'll try again!"

She put another quarter in, and snatched another plushie. However, her coins were still getting eaten up! I think she was just accidentally getting all the plushies she didn't like? Was it Haruno who was getting played, or the crane? Then it hit me. _Wait! This was it. My moment to prove my superiority to this girl. I'm about to put her in her place!_

"I can get it for you. Which one are you going for?"

"The blue one towards the corner. See it?"

 _Hold on, that's way too vague. I still have no idea what she was talking about._ The information she gave helped me little, but from the way she was pointing, I could see the general direction it was in, and there were only a handful of blueish ones in that spot. _Maybe I can get this!_ You see, a game like this wasn't hard to figure out. It's all about knowing that it was designed not to be able to win. In that sense, you can just use the flawed parts of the game to your advantage. It was a mirror to what the people in my everyday life were like. They were all crane machines that I had to overcome.

I popped in a coin, and moved the joystick to the crane's general area. As the thin metal arm slid downwards slowly to grab hold of the toy, it was in a spot that just barely caught the tag. The toy was pulled up, and into the slot. Easy.

"See? How easy was that?"

My thoughts matched my words, however holding the little fluffy Pan-san doll in my hand, I realized that it wasn't blue, or probably the thing that Haruno wanted. I think I may have let myself get slightly flustered at this fact, but that's not important, right? I looked up from the plushie to see the Yukinoshita sister, not sure if she was staring at me in awe or in confusion.

"Shit, is this the wrong one? Hold on, I'll try-"

As I was about to reach for another quarter in my pocket, a her two hands stretched out and took gentle hold of mine.

"No, I love it. Thanks Hikki!"

She hugged the plush as if she was going to cherish it for the rest of her life, but she did it in her happy-go-lucky perfect girl kind of tone, which kind of sent the message loud and clear that she wasn't nearly as joyous as she made out to be. Still, it was a sort of win for me, I guess. Close enough anyway. I thought this would be a good time to mention the time, but by the time I was going to, Haruno already had her eyes on the clock. It was 8:45.

"Well, I have to be home by 9:00 PM to deal with family things, so I'll head out now. I've got a ride coming to get me in a few minutes, I should head outside.

"Alright, see ya."

"You aren't going to walk me outside and say your goodbyes?"

"Yeah yeah, sure."

Haruno walked outside of the arcade, leaving all of the prizes she won from the crane game unclaimed. She only held mine. I thought I might snatch one or two of them for Komachi, but that's kind of cruel, isn't it… The two of us stood outside by a sidewalk, waiting for Haruno's car to arrive. It was likely the same one that caused my accident. We both stood in silence, until Haruno suddenly slid her own hand into my own. I could feel every texture to her fingers, from smooth to rough, brush against against my skin. The feeling gave me goosebumps. We both looked up into the endless night sky, as I wondered what Haruno was thinking.

"Hachiman?"

"Uhm, I'd appreciate it if you used my last name."  
"Hachiman?"

I sighed. As fake as this moment could have been for her, I think I still enjoyed it, even if only slightly. Something like protesting her relentless teasing would probably somehow ruin it.

"Yes?"

"Do you believe in fairytales?"

"Fairytales?"

"You know, as in when a noble knight goes on a journey to save a princess. He trudges through hell to get to the castle where she's locked up, then defeats the dragon that imprisons her and saves the day. Do you believe in scenarios like that?"

"Well, I think the knight is selfish for instantly assuming that the princess wants to be saved. What if he's kidnapping her from her relaxing life in her tower, never wishing to be hauled off by some man who expects a committed relationship in return."

Something about this situation began to feel strange. No, it was strange before too, but only now had I noticed it. The atmosphere around us was different. I turned to Haruno. There wasn't a trace of laughter, and I'm sure she would have found my remark funny to some extent, whether she was laughing at my abnormal personality or not. There was only a heavy bearing smile on her face. Almost a tired smile. It almost reminded me of Yukino.

"I think that she may tell others that she loves it up in that castle, but maybe she's secretly wishing that a noble knight will come take her away to a better life."

This was definitely strange. This was a different Haruno; the one I rarely ever get to see. Except she didn't try to hide herself. Right now, it seemed like she didn't care for such things like "cheerfulness" or "image". She tilted her head up to face me, still wearing the same worn smile. This couldn't possibly be what I think it was, could it?

"Haruno, you couldn't possibly-"

No, I didn't want to say it, but I had to. In this situation, I didn't have a choice… That's a lie actually, because I very well did have a choice. In fact, I had many. However, at this very moment, there was only one choice that I saw in my eyes.

"You couldn't possibly have feelings for me, could you?"

"I wonder about that…"

Haruno leaned in closer, sending my heartbeat racing. I didn't say a word, nor did I have any idea what I should do, or what was going on. It was almost like all logic and previous belief just faded from my mind. Her face didn't stop moving closer, and my heart didn't slow down either. So I shut my eyes and prepared for the worst. Or the best? I didn't know anymore. It took a few seconds to realize that nothing had happened yet.

"Just kidding."

I opened my eyes in response to see Haruno standing before me once again, but from a further distance than before. A familiar car began to slow down nearby as she waved her hand nice and visibly to catch the driver's attention. She walked towards me again, and continued our conversation.

"So Hachiman, do you believe in fairytales?"

I snapped back into reality, trying hard to return to my normal state and answer with a cool, clear head. What came out as a sigh was actually just a deep breath in hopes of calming my mind.

"No, people who believe that things like that can happen are hopeless romantics who can't think realistically."

I'm so sorry Ms. Hiratsuka!

"That's what I thought you'd say. I think so too, personally."

And with that last sentence lingering in my mind like the final piece of a puzzle I've barely started, Haruno Yukinoshita got in her car and left. And that was the end of our date. It was time for this story to come to a close before it ever really even started.


End file.
